Savage
by SuzyOnix
Summary: Aku selalu mengejek ketika melihat raut wajah para wanita atau pria yang mendesah dibawah kukungan pria brengsek yang sialnya masih berstatus suamiku itu. Aku selalu menganggap ekspresi nikmat dan liur yang menetes-netes itu terlalu dibuat-buat. Tapi kini, aku tak akan menyangkal hal itu lagi. NarutoXSasuke! BL/Yaoi!
1. Savage

Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu orang paling beruntung didunia ini. Ia memiliki segalanya; kecerdasan, keluarga bangsawan, paras rupawan, dan senyum yang menawan.

Hidupnya bisa dikatakan nyaris sempurna, sebelum kejadian itu merenggut segalanya.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NarutoXSasuke

Genre: Drama, Romance, Comfort, and little bit of Hurt

Rate: T/M

Warning: BL/Yaoi! Bahasa kasar! NC gagal

.

 **Savage**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy reading~~

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha-san. Jadilah kekasihku!" senior dari kelas tiga itu menyatakan cintanya secara gamblang didepan Sasuke, ditengah lapangan basket dengan ribuan pasang mata yang menyaksikannya. Pria itu terlalu percaya diri, hingga ia yakin seratus persen cintanya akan diterima.

"Maaf," Sasuke sebenarnya benci ketika dia harus menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Tapi ini masalah perasaan, dan cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan. Ia tak ingin menjalani hubungan palsu yang justru berakhir menyakiti keduanya. Itu membuatnya berujar dengan nada tegas, "maafkan aku, senpai. Aku tak bisa."

Sekejab kalimat itu terujar, sekejap itu pula tatapan memuja nan penuh harap dari sang senior menghilang, digantikan dengan tatapan penuh kecewa.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket yang sunyi itu. Mereka—para murid, masih belum percaya bahwa Sasuke telah menolak cinta sang pangeran sekolah.

Sasuke tak menyadari jika dibalik punggungnya, senior itu menatap Sasuke penuh benci.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasca kejadian itu tidak ada yang berubah dikehidupan Sasuke. Ia hanya menjalani hari-hari membosankan seperti biasa. Makan, sekolah, les, lalu tidur. Kesehariannya hanya berputar pada siklus itu, tanpa kencan, pelukan, bahkan ciuman—Sasuke bahkan belum pernah memiliki kekasih.

Kabar terakhir yang Sasuke dengar mengenai senpai itu—yang baru Sasuke ketahui namanya Hyuuga Neji, ia telah pindah sekolah. Sasuke berucap syukur karena dengan begitu dirinya tak lagi harus bertatap muka dengan senpai tingkat tiga itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _2 tahun kemudian_

Itu adalah hari kelulusannya dari jenjang sekolah menengah atas. Sasuke merasa resah karena orang tuanya belum datang. Bahkan hingga acara berakhir, kedua orang tuanya tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sasuke jelas merasa kecewa dengan ketidakhadiran ayah ibunya. Maka dengan wajah merengut, Sasuke pulang kerumahnya.

"Ayah, ibu, Sasuke pulang." Sasuke mengucapkan salam seperti biasa, namun ia mengernyit karena beberapa pelayan yang seharusnya menyambutnya didepan pintu tidak ada ditempat.

Dan kernyitan didahi Sasuke semakin kentara ketika daun telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup suara isak tangis.

"Hiks.. hiks—tidak, kumohon, jangan—hiks…"

Itu suara ibunya.

Seketika rasa kecewa yang ditanggungnya lenyap, tergantikan dengan rasa marah saat melihat ayahnya tergolek lemah diatas pangkuan ibunya yang menangis sesegukan diruang keluarga.

"Halo sayangku~" suara yang pernah Sasuke dengar dua tahun lalu kini menyapa indera pendengarannya. Wajah itu—

"—Hyuuga-senpai?" suara Sasuke tercekat ditenggorokan ketika melihat serigai jahat dibibir pria itu.

Sasuke tak akan lupa dengan wajah pria itu. Sasuke tak akan lupa walaupun rambut coklat panjangnya telah dipotong cepak dan kulit putih Neji menjadi lebih pucat. Ia terlihat… 'sakit'.

"Lama tak berjumpa, honey~" pria itu berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke, membuat Mikoto kembali menjerit.

"Tidak! Tolong… jangan putraku!Ambil saja semua harta kami, tapi tolong… jangan mengambil Sasuke. Dia adalah harta kami yang paling berharga!" wanita yang masih tampak cantik walaupun usianya telah kepala empat itu menjerit histeris ketika langkah Neji semakin mendekati putranya.

"Itu harga yang pantas!"

DORR! DORR! DORR!

"Khh!"

"Mari bersenang-senang sayangku~"

Sasuke hanya mampu menatap kosong pada jasad ayah ibunya yang bersimbah darah. Ia bahkan tak bereaksi ketika tangan besar milik Neji mencekik lehernya kuat hingga ia merasa sesak.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah neraka.

Sebagian besar orang akan mengatakan bahwa pernikahan adalah surga. Tapi nyatanya, pernikahan paksa yang Sasuke jalani lebih seperti neraka.

Neji mengikat Sasuke ditangannya hanya untuk menghancurkan pemuda kecil itu. Hatinya begitu hitam penuh dendam dan pria itu mengikrarkan diri bahwa ia akan membunuh Sasuke pelan-pelan.

Tubuh Sasuke penuh lebam biru keunguan dan akan tetap bertambah setiap harinya. Pria licik itu selalu mencari-cari kesalahan Sasuke, sekecilpun, secuilpun, demi menjadikan tubuh kecil Sasuke menjadi samsak tinjunya.

Setiap malam tangannya akan diborgol dan tubuhnya didudukkan disebuah kursi kayu didekat pintu kamar pria itu. Ia akan dipaksa melihat setiap persetubuhan Neji dengan wanita maupun pria yang selalu berbeda setiap harinya.

"Ah! Thereh.. ah,"

"Shit! You bitch! Ssh!"

"More.. I want morehh…"

Seperti saat ini, dimana pria itu tampak menikmati ketika penisnya keluar masuk lubang vagina seorang wanita yang mendesah dibawah tubuh pria itu.

Pemandangan itu selalu membuat Sasuke mual, apalagi ketika ada banyak benda yang digunakan Neji ketika bermain dengan partner one night stand-nya.

Apa yang Neji harapkan? Berharap Sasuke memohon untuk disetubuhi?

Tidak.

Sasuke lebih baik mati daripada menyatukan tubuh dengan pria bajingan pembunuh orang tuanya itu.

Sasuke lebih memilih memejamkan mata, menulikan seluruh indranya dari apapun itu. Sasuke terlalu lelah dengan neraka yang dijananinya seharian penuh dan itu membuat Sasuke berakhir dengan mata terpejam dan hembus nafas yang teratur—ia tetidur walau suasana kamar itu berisik penuh desahan dan suara becek.

BYUUURR!

Rasa sakit itu menghantam seluruh tubuh Sasuke dan ia langsung tergagap saat sadar dirinya berada didalam air. Rasa dingin seketika menyergapnya membuatnya merasa beku. Tangannya mencoba menggapai permukaan namun itu sia-sia karena kedua tangannya masih terborgol rapat. Mulutnya megap-megap mengambil nafas namun berakhir sia-sia karena yang ia justru menelan air kolam yang dingin. Dengan putus asa Sasuke membiarkan paru-parunya penuh oleh air dingin.

Yang ia lihat terakhir kali adalah siluet seseorang dari lantai dua yang tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hosh.. hosh.."

Dengan tertatih, Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk terus berlari menjauhi neraka bersampul emas itu. Tulang kakinya retak akibat Neji yang mendorongnya jatuh dari tangga. Rasa sakit itu semakin pekat membuatnya menggigit bibir menahan isakan tangis.

Tidak. Menangis akan membuatnya tampak lemah.

Walaupun harga dirinya telah lenyap sejak mendekam dalam neraka mewah itu, Sasuke masih memiliki sisa harga diri. Ia tak akan pernah menangis hanya karena masalah ini. Ia pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini dan Sasuke tak menangis.

Itu adalah pelarian ke dua puluh satu sejak tiga bulan Sasuke dipaksa tinggal di rumah iblis itu. Sasuke tidak tahan dengan segala siksaan Neji. Ia sunguh angkat tangan dengan segala luka yang diterimanya setiap hari.

Benar. Pemikirannya tentang Neji yang sakit itu seratus persen benar.

Ia hanya berharap bahwa kali ini ia berhasil kabur dari puluhan bodyguard berpakaian hitam yang mengejarnya dibelakang sana.

Apa salahnya? Dosa apa yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu hingga Tuhan menghukumnya begini hebat?

Sepanjang Sasuke mengingat, selama delapan belas tahun hidup Sasuke merasa tak pernah berbuat salah. Ia adalah anak baik yang selalu patuh kepada ayah ibunya. Ia tidak suka menyiksa binatang dan ia selalu berbagi kasih dengan sahabat-sahabat setianya.

Seruan keras nan ramai dari belakang sana membuat Sasuke berusaha menjejakkan kakinya lebih lebar dan cepat.

Ini pukul dua dini hari dan sangat mustahil ada seseorang yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Kota tampak sangat sepi dan lenggang membuat Sasuke semakin dilingkupi rasa takut. Ia takut jika harus kembali kerumah iblis itu dan berakhir menjadi samsak tinju—lagi dan lagi.

Sasuke sudah lelah dengan hidupnya. Ia mencoba bunuh diri dengan apapun benda tajam yang ia temui, dengan segala cara, namun selalu berhasil nihil.

Sasuke tetap hidup walaupun penuh derita dan sengsara.

Ia hanya berharap, Tuhan akan mengirimkan seorang malaikat untuk keselamatannya, atau seorang malaikat untuk menjemput kematiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bersumpah akan mem—"

DOORR! DOORR!

"Bersumpahlah dineraka, dasar tua bangka! Hahaha… rasakan itu!" Sai tertawa keras ketika aku telah menembakkan dua peluru tepat pada kening pria tua itu.

Aku hanya memandang datar pada tubuh tak bernyawa milik pria tua yang selama seminggu terakhir bermain kucing-kucingan denganku. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu setelah ia dengan tak tahu malu berani membawa kabur uang dan barang daganganku.

Itu mungkin tak berpengaruh terhadap kekayaanku tapi aku selalu benci dengan pencuri. Pengkhianat.

Mereka adalah hama menjijikkan yang patut dimusnahkan.

"Bereskan dia, Sai." Ujarku memerintah tangan kanan kepercayaanku itu.

"Siap laksanakan, Uzumaki-sama!" Sai memberikan senyum palsunya sebelum kembali tertawa kesetanan. Aku tidak pernah tahu hal lucu apa yang ia tertawakan hingga sedemikian itu. Ia selalu bereaksi seperti itu setiap kali melihat seseorang mati tertembak, hingga Sai selalu dianggap gila. Tapi walau demikian, Sai adalah bawahan yang sangat loyal dan berbakat.

Aku melangkah keluar dari bangunan yang menjadi arena pertarungan beberapa saat lalu. Kerusakan dan para mayat bergelimpangan membuat mataku sakit.

Aku bersandar dibadan mobil sambil menghisap dalam-dalam rokok mint dikedua jariku. Mataku terpejam erat merasakan ketenangan saat asap bernikotin itu memenuhi paru-paruku.

Bruk!

Mataku sontak terbuka mendengar suara benda jatuh tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Dijalanan lenggang sana, aku melihat seseorang dengan pakaian lusuhnya jatuh diatas trotoar jalan. Sosok kecil dengan rambut hitam itu kembali berdiri, melangkah terseok dan tampak akan goyah tak lama lagi. Dan benar saja, ia kembali jatuh dengan suara bruk pelan.

Meskipun tahu akan kembali terjatuh, ia tetap bangkit berdiri. Melangkah lagi dan terjatuh lagi.

Ia begitu gigih melakukannya seolah ingin segera menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan segera aku menyimpulkan bahwa sosok kecil itu tengah dikejar sesuatu, atau seseorang.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian aku mendengar seruan ramai dari kejauhan dibelakang sosok kecil itu. Puluhan orang berbaju hitam berlari kencang mendekati sosok kecil berambut hitam itu.

Aku melihat kepanikan melanda bocah kecil itu. Kepalanya berulang kali menengok kebelakang—ini membuatku bisa melihat beberapa luka lebam keunguan diwajah putihnya, seraya mencoba kembali bangkit dan berjalan lagi. Usahanya behasil sia-sia karena tampaknya ia telah mencapai batas.

Aku tak melakukan apapun bahkan ketika sosok kecil itu dicekal kuat oleh mereka. Sebagian dari diriku merasa ada kesalahan namun aku hanya diam menonton sambil menyesap nikotin dalam-dalam.

"Ah, akhirnya kena juga kau, jalang kecil!" salah seorang pria itu berujar kasar, membuat sesuatu dalam diriku merasa tak terima dengan perkataannya.

Sosok kecil itu meronta menerima perlakuan kasar pria itu.

"Hey! Jaga bicaramu! Dia ini istri boss kita! Dia itu nyonya besar kita! Kau ingin lidahmu dipotong, hah?" pria lain menimpali dengan penuh peringatan.

Kutafsirkan ia belum genap dua puluh tahun dan apa ini... dia sudah menikah?

"Istri boss kita? Nyonya besar? Hah, salah besar! Jalang kecil ini hanyalah boneka boss besar kita. Dia hanyalah samsak tinju milik boss pribadi. Hahaha."

"Kau masih baru, pantas saja tidak tahu."

"Ohh aku baru tahu itu."

"Haha, kasihan. Menikah dalam tiga bulan tapi tak pernah mendapat belaian. Apalagi boss selalu membawa pelacur-pelacurnya tiap malam kerumah, dan memaksa si jalang kecil ini melihat persetubuhan mereka. Jalang kecil ini pasti kesepian."

"Ahh, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya? Boss besar tak akan tahu dan mungkin juga tak akan peduli. Dia ada di Busan hingga dua hari kedepan."

Istri 'boss besar' itu menggigit tangan salah seorang pria disana membuat pria itu menampar wajah lebam sosok kecil itu.

"Sialan! Kau cukup ganas juga ya! Baiklah, mari kita lihat apakah sikapmu dibawah tindihanku masih bisa ganas seperti tadi." Pria yang digigit itu mengumpat penuh nafsu.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Ayo kita cicipi lubangnya ramai-ramai." Mereka bersorak girang dan menyeret tubuh kecil itu memasuki gang diantara dua gedung.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kecil aku dididik keras dan arogan oleh keluargaku. Di keluargaku memiliki tiga pantangan besar: perasaan, kebaikan, dan tangisan. Hal itu akan sangat lucu untuk dilakukan mengingat keseharian keluarga kami.

Memburu. Membunuh. Menghancurkan. Melenyapkan.

Itu adalah pokok penting mengenai kebusukan keluargaku. Kami—anggota keluargaku, memang sudah berdosa sejak keluar dari rahim ibu.

Aku tak akan mengelak jika seseorang menyebut keluarga kami sebagai keluarga monster. Itu memang kenyataan, pengecualian dengan rupa jelek dan mulut berliur ala monster dunia virtual. Kami memiliki nilai lebih daripada itu.

Aku membuat rekor baru setelah dua puluh empat tahun aku hidup.

Aku melakukan tanpa sadar ketika tangan berbalut sarung tanganku melempar sisa putung rokok dijemariku sebelum kaki kananku menginjaknya. Aku juga tidak sadar ketika kaki-kaki panjangku berlari melewati jalan raya dan menghampiri gerombolan berbaju hitam itu didalam gang.

Itu seolah ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang menuntunku untuk melakukan hal itu.

Aku baru merasa sadar ketika kedua tangan rapuh memeluk perutku erat.

"Sudah—hiks.. hentikan… mereka sudah mati—hiks!" bisikan kecil suara merdu itu serasa menghantam kesadaranku.

Mataku melirik kebawah dan kudapati seorang pria yang kutahu sering mengatai sosok kecilku dengan sebutan jalang. Wajahnya tak teridentifikasi bentuknya—nyaris hancur oleh pukulan-pukulan telak yang kulayangkan padanya.

"Hiks—hiks… hen-henti—hiks…" tangisan itu kembali terdengar. Semakin keras dan tersendat-sendat.

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Kulihat sekeliling dan mendapati tubuh-tubuh tak bergerak para pria berbaju hitam tadi.

Tiga menit aku terdiam dan hanya mengamati sekitar, baru kusadari bahwa aku telah mengalahkan puluhan pria tadi dengan tangan kosong.

Seketika itu pula, aku tak lagi merasakan gerakan sosok kecil yang memeluk perutku, maupun suara tangis sesegukan miliknya.

Perasaan tak nyaman langsung menghampiriku membuatku lekas membalik tubuh kecilnya perlahan. Tubuhnya yang sudah terbuka dibagian atas membuat mataku melihat ruam-ruam biru bekas pukulan yang mulai memudar.

Wajah tirus dengan lebam keunguan dibeberapa bagian itu terlihat memerah oleh air mata. Bibir mungilnya tampak pucat dan ketika aku melepas sarung tangan untuk menangkup wajahnya, aku terlonjak saat merasakan betapa pipi itu terasa dingin dipermukaan telapak tanganku yang besar.

Di telapak tangan yang lain, aku merasa hangat oleh suatu hal. Ketika aku melihat telapak tanganku, warna merah pekat memenuhi pandanganku. Ia berdarah sangat banyak hingga darah yang mengucur dari kepala belakangnya menetes-netes.

"Uzumaki-sama!" seruan dari Sai membuatku menoleh. Aku melihat wajahnya tampak pucat paci ketika menatap sosok kecil diapangkuanku. Ini merupakan hal tak biasa mengingat tangan kananku itu hanya menampilkan dua ekspresi: tersenyum penuh kepalsuan atau tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kita pulang kerumah segera!"

Aku tak pernah menggendong orang sebelumnya, tapi aku merasa sangat benar ketika sosok kecil yang begitu mungil ini meringkuk dan bersandar didepan dada bidangku.

Sai tak lagi berucap dan berlari tergopoh membukakan pintu belakang mobil untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama tiga hari kedepan, sosok kecil yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjangku belum membuka mata. Itu sangat pantas mengingat banyaknya luka yang bersarang ditubuh kecilnya. Tulang kaki retak dan ia mengalami gegar otak ringan. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa dia tak lupa ingatan.

Aku sangat suka menyiksa seseorang dan melihat wajah menderita orang lain adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kesenanganku. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku merasa sakit ketika melihat luka-luka yang ditanggungnya ataupun mendengarnya mengigau bergumam kata 'sakit' lalu menangis ditengah ketidaksadarannya.

Aku tidak mengerti hal apa yang membuat sosok kecil itu begitu penting hingga aku rela meninggalkan misi yang seharusnya kupimpin di Israel hanya untuk menjaganya sepanjang hari.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, little snow?" gumamku, bermonolog seraya menggenggam jemari tangannya yang kecil. Jemari tangannya yang mungil dan terasa hangat dipermukaan pipiku, membuatku merasakan ketenangan. Aku belum tahu namanya jadi aku menjulukinya seperti itu mengingat kulitnya begitu bersih dan putih—walau ada bekas lebam yang belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Perilaku Sai juga semakin aneh. Ia tak lagi tersenyum _fake_ ataupun tertawa kesetanan. Sejak aku membawa sosok kecil ini pulang, Sai menjadi lebih banyak diam. Ia sering melamun dan menatap kosong pada little snow-ku.

"Kau mengenalnya." Aku menembak langsung saat kudapati Sai lagi-lagi menatapnya.

"Ya. Aku memang sangat mengenalnya, Uzumaki-sama." Seperti biasa, Sai selalu jujur. "Namanya Uchiha Sasuke," Sai berujar singkat lalu menatapku, seolah ia ingin aku menebak kelanjutannya.

Aku berfikir sejenak, "ia saudara yang kau ceritakan itu?"

Aku merasa dunia benar-benar sempit ketika Sai menggangguk mengiyakan. Ingatanku berputar kemasa delapan tahun lalu ketika aku menemukan seorang bocah berusia dua belas tahun di daerah pinggiran kota London. Ia yang kecil, kumal, dan kurus hingga aku mengira ia tulang berjalan. Ia adalah Sai kecil yang merengek kepadaku untuk memberikannya pekerjaan—apapun itu.

Aku menolak tegas karena, bocah kecil bisa apa? Tapi Sai kecil tetap keras kepala. Aku bahkan memukulnya hingga babak belur tapi Sai masih nekat. Sai kecil hampir mati karena pukulanku jika saja ibuku tidak menghentikanku.

"Uchiha Fugaku menikah dengan Uchiha Mikoto namun sampai lima tahun kedepan, mereka belum dikaruniai anak. Pada suatu malam Fugaku sangat mabuk dan saat itulah, seorang pelacur menggodanya dengan iming-iming seorang putra. Sebulan kemudian, pelacur jalanan itu hamil. Fugaku yang pada dasarnya sangat menginginkan seorang anak pun mengakui hal itu didepan Mikoto. Fugaku dan si jalan itu menikah dan delapan bulan kemudian, lahirlah aku.

Selama dua tahun aku menjadi anak kesayangan tapi itu tak bertahan lama sebab, ketika Mikoto hamil dan melahirkan Sasuke, aku jadi terabaikan. Aku tak pernah dianggap oleh Fugaku maupun Mikoto, namun Sasuke berbeda. Ia sangat baik dan selalu menjadikanku kakak panutan. Itu membuatku senang dan bertahan. Selalu berperilaku baik agar Sasuke tumbuh dewasa sebagai sosok malaikat baik hati. Terlebih si pelacur itu masih berstatus sebagai istri kedua Fugaku. Tapi ketika aku berusia dua belas tahun, si pelacur itu meninggal karena kanker paru-paru.

Aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah pemakaman si pelacur itu, karena ketika aku sadar, aku sudah berada ditempat pelelangan. Ditawar oleh pria tua tambun untuk pemuas nafsu.

Singkat cerita, aku berhasil kabur hingga aku menemukan seorang pemuda bertindik yang berhasil menghajar lima orang dewasa dengan tangan kosong. Dia adalah anda, Naruto-sama."

Benar. Dunia memang sungguh sempit.

Aku tak pernah bertanya mengenai masa lalunya karena Sai tampak sangat ketakutan ketika aku menuntut cerita darinya. Dia hanya akan bergumam betapa dia sangat menyanyagi adiknya dan sebuah janji bahwa dia akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan adiknya. Ya, dia pernah menjadi gila hingga aku muak dan menginginkan kematian bocah kumal itu.

Tapi selalu, ibuku yang terlalu baik itu mempertahankan Sai. Ia adalah mantan dokter rumah sakit jiwa sebelum ayahku menculiknya dan membuat wanita yang paling kusayangi itu menjadi pengantinnya. Membuatnya hamil secara paksa hingga lahirlah aku kedunia hitam ini.

Sungguh awal yang bagus untuk kelahiranku.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak tahu kapan aku terakhir kali membuka mata.

Kuperoleh kesadaran saat aku mendengar beberapa makian dan umpatan keras yang berasal jauh dari tempatku berbaring.

Antara senang atau panik, aku tak tahu harus bereaksi apa ketika kudapati diriku terbaring diatas ranjang besar empuk dengan suasana kamar yang gelap. Hampir seluruh barang-barang ditempat ini terdiri dari dua warna: hitam dan putih. Ruangan ini mungkin akan gelap gulita jika dua lampu tidur yang berada dimeja nakas dikedua sisi ranjang besar ini tidak menyala, mengingat hari sudah menjelang malam.

Rasa sakit langsung menghantam kepala bagian belakangku saat aku mencoba untuk bangkit. Pun begitu, aku tetap memaksakan diri. Kulepas paksa selang infuse yang terhubung ditanganku dan melangkah sempoyongan kearah pintu bercat hitam dengan ukuran paling besar dari ketiga pintu diruangan ini—aku menyimpulkan bahwa itu pintu keluar sementara pintu lainnya adalah pintu kamar mandi dan entah-apa-itu. Aku tak tahu dan berniat tak pernah ingin tahu.

Tiga langkah aku menjejak menuju pintu keluar, pintu itu sudah menjeblak terbuka.

"Sai benar. Kau sudah sadar." sebuah gumaman datar dan itu berasal dari seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegapnya berjalan mendekat kearahku. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tak biasa dan aku masih terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan apa arti dari senyum itu.

"Pepatah itu benar," ia bergumam lagi, "Jika buah jatuh tak akan jauh dari pohonnya." ia semakin mendekat membuatku mundur.

Apa yang dia katakan? Ya tuhan, kepalaku terasa semakin sakit.

"Siapa?" tenggorokanku bahkan terasa sakit ketika aku berujar pelan.

Senyum pria itu muncul lagi, lebih lebar dan kulihat manik birunya berkilat berbahaya.

"Mari bersenang-senang, _my little snow~~_ "

De javu.

Aku merasa de javu ketika bibir pria bersurai pirang itu berujar demikian. Ingatanku jatuh pada pria licik yang selama ini menyiksaku, juga pria pembunuh kedua orang tuaku.

Tapi dibanding merasa sakit akibat cekikan tangan besar, aku justru merasa pandanganku berputar ketika punggungku memantul diatas ranjang besar yang semula tempatku berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke…" suara bernada rendah itu mampu membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diriku hingga aku merasakan tubuhku meremang dan bergetar kecil.

"Jangan," aku menggeleng keras, "aku sudah kotor. Mereka.. pria-pria itu—" bayangan mengenai tangan-tangan kasar yang menggerayangi tubuhku membuatku sakit.

Bukannya mundur, pria itu justru tersenyum. Senyum miring yang sangat lebar, "dengan senang hati akan kubuat dirimu semakin kotor."

Aku masih ingat ketika kuku-kuku tanganku yang tajam menggores punggung lebar kecoklatan yang telanjang itu hingga berdarah-darah. Tapi pria itu tetap tak berhenti seolah tak merasakan sakit dari punggungnya yang kucakari.

Dia begitu besar dan panjang hingga aku merasa diriku dibelah dua. Aku merasa berdarah tapi pria itu tetap tak berhenti.

Ia justru menyerigai.

Aku juga masih ingat ketika aku menjerit keras hingga tenggorokanku semakin sakit. Aku menangis sangat keras hingga aku sesegukan. Air mataku meleleh dan langsung dijilat oleh lidah basah yang sedari tadi mengecap seluruh permukaan, inchi demi inchi kulit tubuhku.

Mengecap keras hingga meninggalkan ruam-ruam berwarna merah keunguan.

Aku selalu mengejek ketika melihat raut wajah para wanita atau pria yang mendesah dibawah kukungan pria brengsek yang sialnya masih berstatus suamiku itu. Aku selalu menganggap ekspresi nikmat dan liur yang menetes-netes itu terlalu dibuat-buat.

Tapi kini, aku tak akan menyangkal hal itu lagi.

Pria tegap yang bergerak cepat diatas tubuhku ini berbisik pelan, menyebutkan sebuah kata yang selalu kusebut tiap detiknya.

Sebuah geraman rendah terdengar darinya dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah kehangatan kurasakan didalam perutku, membuatku mendesah panjang seraya menyebutkan namanya…

"Narutoh..hh,"

Nafasku masih putus-putus tapi pria dia kembali bergerak tiga menit setelahnya. Pria itu bergerak lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Kemampuanku hilang setelah hitungan keempat. Aku tak lagi ingat berapa kali pria itu meledak didalamku dan ketika aku tersadar, aku telah meringkuk didalam pelukannya.

Aku bergerak gelisah tapi sapuan lembuat dipipiku membuatku merasa nyaman.

" _Sleep tight, Baby Sasu—_ " suara itu berbisik pelan, tepat ditelingaku.

Dan aku kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Judul sama isi nggak terlalu nyambung sih, tapi, kuharap kalian suka one-shoot pertamaku.**

 **Jangan lupa review, ok?**

 **.**

 **SuzyOnix**

 **[03 Februari 2017]**


	2. Sekuel Savage: Love

**Ini sekuel dari Savage  
**

 **Kalau lupa ceritanya, harap baca lagi agar tidak bingung :v**

 **Mungkin sedikit plotless, tapi ya... semoga suka ^_^**

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Suatu hal terkadang berada diluar nalar dan akal pikiran. Tidak mampu diberi arti bahkan untuk dipikiri.

Aku kerap kali mengalaminya hingga membuat kepalaku terasa berputar, dan itu berakhir kuabaikan. Yang kulakukan kala itu hanya diam. Berbaring bisu diatas ranjang king size-ku dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamarku yang bercatkan biru langit.

Ibuku adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Ia selalu tahu disaat kapan aku tengah bersedih. Ibu memang terlalu peka, atau mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan ikatan ibu dan anak. Ibu akan datang kekamarku, menanyakan berbagai hal yang meresahkan fikiranku.

.

" _Hei, putra ibu. Kau tampak buruk hari ini. Adakah hal yang membuatmu seperti ini? Berbagilah kepada ibu jika kau ingin, Sasuke. Mungkin beban didalam fikiranmu bisa berkurang."_

 _._

Ibu tidak akan memaksa jika aku enggan bercerita. Aku melakukannya karena hal yang mengganggu fikiranku itu hanya hal kecil, yang bahkan cenderung sepele.

.

" _Aku baik-baik saja, bu." Ujarku dengan senyum, yang disambut belaian sayang tangan halus ibu dirambut hitamku._

 _._

Aku hanya berkata sekadarnya kepada ibu bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Jika sudah begitu aku akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dikamar, hingga tak jarang lupa untuk makan.

.

" _Kau terlalu pemikir, Sasuke."_

 _._

Itu yang selalu ibu katakan padaku: aku berfikir terlalu dalam. Ibu kerap kali mengingatkanku jika aku tak boleh melakukan hal itu terlalu sering, karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanku—untuk kesehatan fikiranku.

.

" _Ayah sudah pulang?!" aku memekik bahagia dan berlari kepelukan ayah._

" _Kejutan!" Pria kepala empat itu menunjukkan senyum diwajah lelahnya dan mendekapku erat, mengelus punggung sempitku dan mengecup puncak kepalaku penuh sayang. "Bagaimana mungkin ayah tak pulang kerumah sedangkan putra ayah tengah berulang tahun ke-15 tahun?"_

" _Sasuke sayang ayah!"_

" _Ehem," ibu yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami berdehem dan memasang wajah sedih._

" _Sayang ibu juga!" lanjutku, dan ibu tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekat._

 _Sungguh cover keluarga bahagia._

 _._

Aku mengingat lekat segala hal baik dan buruk tentang ibu dan ayahku. Mereka sangat menyayangiku seolah aku adalah harta paling berharga milik mereka. Mereka tak memaksaku melakukan suatu hal yang tak kuingini. Mereka tak memaksaku menikah dengan seorang pria dewasa yang bahkan memberikan penawaran menggiurkan demi kemajuan perusahaan keluarga yang semakin berkembang pesat. Mereka menolaknya karena mereka berfikir aku masih terlalu kecil untuk membangun rumah tangga. Mereka juga mengerti bahwa aku memiliki mimpi besar untuk kuwujudkan, dan 'pernikahan' hanya akan menghambat perjalanan mimpiku itu.

Aku sangat dimanja oleh ayah ibu dan aku tak akan menampik jika seseorang mengatakan aku anak manja.

Namun itu semua hanya memori.

Kenyataannya kini, aku tak akan merasakan kasih sayang ayah dan ibu lagi. Mereka telah tiada sejak timah panas itu menembus kulit mereka tak hanya satu kali.

Tragis.

Orang tuaku meninggal secara tragis dan mungkin aku akan berakhir seperti itu.

Mungkinkah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair: NarutoXSasuke**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: BL/Yaoi!**

 **Don't like don't read, please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika aku kecil, tepatnya diusiaku yang ke-7, aku dan keluargaku tengah berlibur ke Hawai. Bersama bibi Rin—istri kedua ayahku, dan Sai, putra bibi Rin yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Walaupun Sai hanya kakak tiri, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Ia adalah sosok hebat dimataku; selalu mendapat juara, memenangkan banyak kejuaraan, dan Sai menguasai tiga bahasa—walaupun usianya masih sangat muda, 9 tahun. Ia selalu tampak sempurna membuatku sangat mengidolakannya.

Di Hawai kami bersenang-senang. Ayah berjemur dipinggir pantai, ibu dan bibi Rin berenang, kemudian aku dan Sai sibuk bermain pasir—kami membuat istana pasir waktu itu dan berakhir kesal karena istana pasir itu hancur disapu ombak.

Ayah turun tangan melihat wajah cemberut kami. Ayah mendatangi kami dengan seember besar ice cream bertoping buah-buahan. Kami bertiga, disusul ibu dan bibi Rin, memakan ice cream dingin itu dibawah payung besar beralaskan tikar lebar.

Aku merasa senang dengan ketentraman keluargaku.

Ketika aku berusia sepuluh tahun, bibi Rin meninggal. Wanita 35 tahun menderita kanker paru-paru membuatnya mendekam di rumah sakit selama dua minggu penuh hingga menghembuskan nafas terakhir ditempat penuh sakit itu.

Aku bersedih akan kejadian itu namun hal yang lebih membuatku bersedih adalah kepergian Sai—kakak tiriku, seminggu setelah upacara pemakaman bibi Rin.

Ayah dan ibuku kebingungan mencari Sai. Wajah mereka terlihat pias dan sangat jelas ada kekhawatiran disana, begitu pula aku.

Aku ingat seberapa keras aku menangis sesegukan, memanggil nama Sai berulang kali.

Tapi pada akhirnya, kami tak pernah bisa menemukan Sai. Polisi berkata jika Sai adalah korban penculikan dengan tujuan penjualan organ-organ dalam.

Ayah dan ibu putus asa mencari keberaadaan Sai.

.

" _Semoga kau tenang dialam sana, Sai. Bersama ibumu." Ujar ayah, mengelus batu nisan putih bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sai', padahal tak ada jasad Sai dibawah gundukan tanah ini. Hanya peti kosong berisi beberapa barang kesayangan milik Sai._

 _Aku telah kehilangan kakak sekaligus idolaku._

 _Saat itulah mimpiku muncul: Menjadi dokter._

 _Aku ingin menjadi dokter agar bisa menyembuhkan penyakit seseorang dan setelahnya tidak akan ada lagi orang yang merasa kehilangan akibat ditinggal mati._

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu coklat dalam ruangan besar ini terbuka, menunjukkan seorang pria arogan berwajah dingin masuk.

"Ada apa denganmu?" ia bertanya dengan nada dingin setelah mengambil duduk disamping tempat aku duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang.

Aku hanya diam, duduk membisu tanpa ada niat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa tak sesendokpun makanan itu bersarang diperutmu?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Saat aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku, aku melihat wajah marahnya. Alis pirang yang bertaut, bibir menjadi satu garis lurus, dan rahang tegasnya mengeras. Pemandangan itu membuatku cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatian karena jujur saja, itu adalah kali pertama aku melihatnya semarah ini.

Satu minggu aku berada dibangunan mewah ini.

Satu minggu setelah aku tersadar dari pingsanku ketika aku dikejar puluhan bodyguard Neji—suamiku itu. Satu minggu pula sejak aku melakukan seks pertama kali dengan pria dihadapanku ini: Uzumaki Naruto.

Bukankah ini sungguh lucu? Aku telah bersuami tiga bulan lamanya dan sekalipun tidak pernah melakukan hubungan sakral pasangan suami-istri, namun dilain waktu, aku melakukannya—menyerahkan kesucianku kepada seorang pria yang bahkan baru kutemui.

Jika tidak kulihat adanya bercak darah dan ceceran sperma kering di sprei pagi hari satu minggu lalu, aku pasti akan menyangkal jika kejadian malam itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Juga rasa sakit disepanjang tulang belakangku semakin menguatkan kenyataan bahwa keintiman antara aku dan pria itu bukanlah imajinasi semata.

Tidak banyak yang kami lakukan maupun perbincangkan dipagi hari itu. Sejauh yang kuingat, aku terbangun dipelukannya. Dengan keadaan kotor dan bau khas percintaan yang menyengat. Ia—Naruto, memboyongku kekamar mandi dan kami mandi bersama disebuah bathup yang besar. Aku lupa godaan apa yang ia berikan padaku hingga pagi hari itu, aku kembali berada diatas tubuhnya; naik-turun dengan desahan erotis yang kukeluarkan dari bibirku saat sebuah ujung benda tumpul menumbuk telak titik nikmatku.

Terakhir yang kuingat, ia menemaniku sarapan dengan aku yang duduk bersandar diranjang(mengingat aku tak mau meninggalkan kamar untuk sekedar kemeja makan padahal aku hanya perlu diam dan berpegangan erat dilehernya). Naruto lalu berkata tentang 'Makanlah dengan baik dan aku akan menemuimu dua minggu kemudian'. Aku bertanya 'Kemana?', namun tak kudapati jawaban selain senyuman yang amat tipis.

Tiga hari pertama setelah kepergian Naruto aku masih makan dengan lahap—mengingat jika aku jarang diberi makan ketika berada di mansion Hyuuga, namun dihari selanjutnya mimpi-mimpi buruk mengenai kematian orangtuaku kembali muncul kepermukaan dan menghantuiku, membuatku kehilangan selera makan.

"Kau bilang akan datang dua minggu lagi? Ini bahkan masih minggu pertama." Ujarku setelah beberapa saat hening. "Mengapa?"

"Kau tak suka?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada sinis.

"Kau pasti sibuk." Balasku, sedikit melirik takut kearahnya.

Aku merasa tatapan tajamnya menghunus tepat kearahku, membuat indraku mendingin dan bergetar takut. Lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar desah nafas lelah. "Aku akan lebih sibuk jika kesayanganku dirumah tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun."

DEG!

Kedua tanganku dibawah selimut mengepal erat merasakan detak jantungku meningkat drastis. Seketika wajah dan mataku terasa panas. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu."

Dan aku bersumpah aku melihatnya tersenyum kearahku.

Tiga bulan berada dibawah tekanan dan siksaan 'si kejam Hyuuga Neji' mungkin membuatku trauma. Aku bahkan belum mendapat gambaran mengapa Neji menikahiku jika hanya untuk selalu menyiksa dan menyakitiku. Jika alasannya hanya untuk itu, bukankah Neji bisa melakukan hal itu sepuasnya tanpa menikahiku?

Apakah Neji sangat dendam kepadaku, karena penolakan yang kulakukan padanya dua tahun lalu semasa sekolah menengah atas?

Entahlah. Sekalipun Aku tidak pernah tahu jalan pikiran pria kejam itu. Aku hanya remaja delapan belas tahun. Aku masih labil dan emosional. Aku butuh banyak cinta dan kasih sayang diusiaku yang masih belia, bukan siksaan dan tekanan yang membuat mentalku rusak.

BRUK!

Aku sedikitpun tidak menghiraukan ringisan sakit yang keluar dari bibir Naruto saat Aku menubruk tubuh besar itu hingga terjatuh membentur lantai berkarpet mahal itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu bersemangat? Apa satu minggu tidak bertemu denganku membuatmu sangat merindukanmu, hn?" godaan dari bibir tipis Naruto itu kuhiraukan begitu saja. Aku tak menjawab selain terisak pelan didada pria bermata biru itu.

"Kudengar dari Kiba kau selalu berteriak saat malam hari. Apakah mimpi buruk yang menghantuimu membuatmu tidak nafsu makan?" Aku tak merespon selain mengangguk diatas dada bidangnya.

Uzumaki Naruto itu pria yang tahu segalanya, terlebih mengenai diriku. Aku tak pernah bercerita mengenai masa laluku, tapi tampaknya Naruto sudah lebih dari tahu bahkan dari diriku sendiri. Entah ia mendapat sumber darimana, aku juga tak tahu. Naruto tak pernah mengungkit hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan masalaluku, seolah dia tahu benar bahwa aku akan kembali merasa sakit jika dia memunculkan topik itu ke permukaan.

"Tenanglah, selama kau berada disisiku, sekalipun tak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyakitimu." Ujar Naruto berjanji.

Tangan besar milik Naruto mengelus rambut dan berlanjut kepunggungku. Dibawah sentuhan lembutnya aku merasakan sesuatu dalam diriku bergejolak.

Sesaat kemudian wajahku telah mendongak oleh cengkeraman lembut tangannya dirahangku. "Apakah kau mempercayaiku?" mata birunya menyorot tajam kearahku. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku justru merasa ia sedang melindungiku.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa Naruto bersikap baik padaku. Naruto menolongku. Naruto bersedia menampungku dihunian besar dan mewahnya dengan sukarela. Dan sekarang, Naruto menjanjikan keamanan padaku selama aku berada disisinya.

Apa yang kurang? Pria itu bermakna lebih dari kata 'sempurna'. Naruto itu tampan, kaya, dan punya segalanya.

Jadi apa yang bisa kujawab selain kalimat, "Ya. Aku mempercayaimu."

Tapi lebih dari segala kesempurnaan yang Naruto miliki, aku memilih mempercayainya karena sejujurnya aku merasa kosong saat pria itu tidak berada disisiku. Aku ingin selalu berada disisinya. Mungkin, aku mulai menyayanginya.

Yeah, mungkin saja.

 **Sasuke POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Perang telah meluas dari Timur Tengah hingga ke daratan Eropa. Mereka bertarung merebutkan gelar 'Negara Adi Kuasa' yang sebelumnya menjadi julukan Negara Amerika Serikat. Pertarungan itu bukan bermakna besar seperti perang dunia ke dua, tapi justru pertarungan skala kecil namun secara bertahap. Target dimulai dari orang-orang kelas rendah dengan dalih sebagai sandra agar penguasa menyerahkan diri. Namun tidak sedikit Negara yang menargetkan pemimpinnya agar para masyarakatnya tunduk kepada Negara penjajah.

Kata 'Damai' hanya ada dipikiran anak kecil dan orang-orang awam yang polos dan inosen. Permintaan senjata dari berbagai Negara terkadang membuatku harus melemburkan ribuan pegawaiku yang tersebar di ratusan pabrik diseluruh dunia demi memenuhi permintaan meraka yang membludak itu.

Aku sendiri berdiri dikubu netral. Bukan, tapi kubu yang kubuat sendiri untuk Negara-Negara yang meminta perlindungan dibawah kekuasaanku. Terhitung telah ada 79 negara yang berada dibawah kuasaku, termasuk Jepang dan Negara di Asia timur. Sedikitpun tak ada niatku untuk merebutkan title itu, namun jika sekelompok pemimpin Negara datang meminta perlindunganku, apa yang bisa kujawab selain mengiyakan? Lagipula ini tidak merugikanku sama sekali. Aku justru merasa beruntung karena dengan bertambahnya Negara-negara dibawah kuasaku, Kubuku semakin kuat.

Dengan begitu, tak akan ada Negara lain yang menargetkan Negara dibawah kuasaku menjadi jajahannya karena jika memang ada, Aku pasti akan meremukkan tulang-tulang mereka tanpa ampun.

Aku orang yang keji? Ya, itu memang benar.

Orang awam akan mengenalku sebagai seorang pengusaha tampan yang telah sukses diusia muda. Aku yang ramah, sopan, dan penuh kharisma. Membuat banyak gadis dan pemuda disegala usia menginginkanku. Tapi satupun tak ada yang menarik perhatianku.

Status _single_ masih melekat padaku hingga diusiaku yang ke dua puluh delapan tahun. Dan disepanjang usiaku itu, aku tak pernah jatuh cinta.

Ayahku—Uzumaki Minato, berkata jika keluarga Uzumaki adalah keluarga terkutuk sejak dulu. Entah apa yang melatarbelakanginya, aku juga tak tahu. Tapi pada intinya, anggota keluarga Uzumaki hanya bisa mencintai satu orang selama seumur hidup.

Dan dalam diriku, itu berarti Uchiha Sasuke.

Awalnya aku mengira jika ketertarikanku kepada Sasuke hanya karena gairah seks dalam beberapa waktu dan akan segera hilang ketika aku telah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan—menyetubuhinya.

Aku berniat meninggalkannya selama dua minggu untuk menjalankan misiku—itu adalah hal yang biasa kulakukan kepada teman tidurku sebelum-sebelumnya. Selama dua minggu aku memberikan segala kemewahan padanya, menuruti segala kemauannya dan setelah aku pulang dua minggu kemudian, aku akan membunuhnya karena fatal bagiku membiarkan seseorang yang pernah kutiduri untuk bernafas bebas.

Tapi untuk Uchiha Sasuke semuanya terasa berbeda.

Aku selalu dihantui akan wajah basah dan tangisannya tiap waktu. Aku bahkan mendapat dua timah panas bersarang dilengan tangan kananku karena kehilangan fokus dimedan peperangan. Dan itu bertambah buruk ketika Kiba—seorang bawahanku yang kutugaskan untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Sasuke, mengabari jika Sasuke tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun. Dengan itu, tanpa pikir panjang aku meninggalkan medan pertempuran di Irak dan langsung terbang ke Jepang menggunakan pesawat jet.

Tubuhnya kurus ketika aku menemuinya. Sasuke hanya duduk termenung diatas ranjang. Dengan kantung hitam dibawah matanya, aku menyimpulkan jika Sasuke susah tidur dimalam hari. Aku tak lagi heran mengenai itu, mengingat jika Sasuke memiliki masa lalu yang buruk.

Nyatanya bertemu dengan Sasuke tidak mengobati rasa rinduku padanya. Justru rada rinduku padanya semakin membuncah hingga aku hanya ingin menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri.

Dari sana, aku menyadari satu hal yang benar-benar penting dalam hidupku.

 **Naruto POV end**.

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kita berada ditempat ini?" pemuda delapan belas tahun itu berbisik lirih. Tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan Naruto sementara pandangannya menyapu sekitar membuatnya bergidik seketika saat melihat banyaknya ceceran darah kering ditiap sudut tempat bau dan pengap itu. Sasuke berjuang keras agar makanan diperutnya tidak keluar untuk pemandangan menjijikkan itu.

Naruto, pria dewasa berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah ketakutan Sasuke, yang baginya sangat lucu itu. Tangannya yang dipeluk Sasuke ia tarik sebelum ia menggunakan lengan itu untuk melingkarkannya dipundak sempit Sasuke. "Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Setelah melewati tikungan dan memasuki pintu besar berwarna hitam, kini mereka dihadapkan pada seorang pria pucat yang membawa sebuah tongkat baseball penuh bercak darah, dan seorang pria lain yang tergeletak lemas diatas lantai, dengan baju kumal dan darah disekitarnya.

Manik hitam Sasuke membulat, "Astaga!" rambut coklat pendek dan kulit putih yang telah membiru itu, tidak salah lagi. Pria itu adalah Hyuuga Neji, pria yang menikahinya sekaligus membunuh kedua orang tuanya tiga setengah bulan lalu. Dan pria pucat itu… Sai?!

"Kejutan." Bisik suara bass rendah Naruto tepat ditelinga Sasuke.

"Sai nii-chan?!" pekik Sasuke tak percaya.

Pria pucat serba hitam itu tersenyum lebar, "Halo, Sasuke-chan!" sapanya ceria.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke menghambur kedalam pelukan kakak tirinya yang selama delapan tahun ini menghilang. Tangisnya tumpah membasahi setelan hitam yang dikenakan Sai.

Tapi bau darah yang menyengat dari tubuh Sai—terlebih dengan adanya tubuh berdarah Neji didekat kaki Sai, sontak membuat perjuangan Sasuke selama beberapa menit terakhir sia-sia.

Sasuke sukses memuntahi setelan hitam kakak tirinya, membuat Sai meringis. Sementara Naruto, pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain berjalan mendekat dan menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang seketika lemas setelah muntah. Tapi didetik itu, Sai bersumpah bahwa ia melihat pemimpinnya itu tersenyum walau amat tipis!

"Sai, panggil dokter untuk mengobati Neji. Pastikan Neji tidak mati sampai disini." Titah Naruto dengan suara tegasnya setelah menggendong Sasuke ala bridal.

"Tentu, Uzumaki-sama!"

.

.

* * *

 **TBC or END?** /gampar

* * *

Last word, thank you for read, fav, foll, and review!

See you^^


End file.
